


Misserfolg ist eine Option

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [179]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a bit of fluff, Angst, Bottom Mesut, Dubious Consent, FIFA World Cup 2018, German National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Joshua, Wattpad made me write that., wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mesut et Joshua doivent faire face à leur émotion après l'élimination en coupe du monde.





	Misserfolg ist eine Option

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad. Monde étrange.

Misserfolg ist eine Option

  
Mesut soupira de fatigue alors que le coup de sifflet retentissait dans ses oreilles. C'était fini. La coupe du monde était finie pour l'Allemagne, ils venaient de perdre face à la Corée du Sud. Il allait prendre sa retraite internationale, pour le maillot blanc c'était fini, il retournerait en vacances à Londres avant de retrouver la Premier League. Le retour à l'hôtel était silencieux, dure à accepter. Bastian, Philipp, Miroslav et tous les autres lui manquaient, les cadors les auraient aidés, ils auraient pu les faire gagner. Ouais, c'était fini, Mesut ne jouerait plus jamais avec Löw comme entraîneur. Dans le bus, Özil regardait ses coéquipiers : Thomas continuait de pleurer dans les bras de Manuel, Marc-André essayait de se calmer en écoutant de la musique de son côté, Mats et Jérôme regardaient leur maillot avec peine. Et il y avait Joshua. Le petit gars était énervé, nécessiteux de frapper quelque chose. Mesut n'était pas surpris.

  
_________________

  
Mesut se retrouva allongé sur son lit, Joshua au-dessus de lui, ses lèvres dévorant les siennes rageusement, Özil n'avait rien dit et l'avait laissé faire, il comprenait son besoin, et de toutes façons, ils ne se reverraient pas de sitôt. Joshua s'était glissé dans sa chambre et lui avait demandé de l'aider avec sa colère, et Mesut avait accepté sans arrière pensée. Et maintenant, Joshua était assis entre ses jambes, ses mains posées sur les siennes pour les retenir, Mesut l'embrassait aussi, il en avait aussi besoin, il avait besoin de ce contact, de son dernier contact avec son équipe nationale. Joshua le regardait avec une certaine colère dans les yeux, un désir possessif le possédait, Mesut aurait pu trouver ça effrayant si Kimmich n'était pas un gamin à ses yeux. Joshua retira rapidement ses vêtements en s'écartant de lui, Özil ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour faire de même, il avait appris comment faire avec Sami (d'ailleurs Khedira lui manquait).

  
''Tu es clean Lil Boy ?'' Mesut lui demanda en souriant, sa lèvre inférieure douloureuse à cause des dents de Kimmich

''Ouais, et toi ?'' Joshua le prit contre lui, son souffle contre sa joue

''Pas de problème en vue pour moi Joshua.''

  
Joshua sourit rapidement en l'allongeant sur le ventre, Mesut prit un oreiller pour le poser sous son visage, qu'il puisse au moins mettre un peu de confort dans sa tristesse. Mesut grinça des dents en sentant le froid du lubrifiant de Joshua sur ses doigts alors qu'il les approchait de son trou, il prit des grandes inspirations alors que des fesses étaient écartées pour que Kimmich rentre un premier doigt en lui. C'était une brûlure qui contrastait avec la fraîcheur du lubrifiant, il n'avait plus l'habitude de se laisser dominer et son corps l'avait bien compris alors qu'une étrange sensation de chaud se répandait dans son organisme. Joshua rentra un deuxième doigt en lui, grognant au-dessus de lui, jurant quelqued fois à cause du résultat du match. Mesut avait du mal à accepter son rôle ce soir, mais il pouvait comprendre que Joshua ait de la colère à revendre, il avait déjà servi à ce rôle pour André et Xhaka. Un troisième doigt s'introduit en lui, Mesut serra les dents en tenant fermement l'oreiller contre lui, cette coupe du monde l'avait plus que vexé maintenant qu'il y pensait, être une honte de la nation n'avait jamais été dans ses projets quand il y songeait. Mesut était fatigué...

  
Joshua retira des doigts pour les utiliser ensuite pour venir caresser sa bite, Mesut sentit son visage virer au rouge alors que les doigts fins taquinait son organe. Il pouvait sentir son orgasme arriver, Joshua était aussi talentueux dans ce domaine... Mesut gémit quand Kimmich abandonna sa bite pour mettre du lubrifiant sur la sienne, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que le gamin refoule sa colère sur lui, c'était à peine surprenant. Joshua posa des mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il rentrait en lui, déchirant en deux son intégrité, Mesut s'accrocha à son oreiller en masquant ses bruits dans le tissu, Kimmich faisait des va-et-vient dans son trou, frappant avec précision sa prostate. Mesut ne put empêcher son cri quand Joshua éjacula en lui, son propre orgasme lui envoyant une vague de spasme. Joshua sortit de lui dans un râle presque inhumain, Mesut essayait de garder un semblant d'honneur alors que sa respiration lui faisait défaut, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir son sperme tâcher son bas-ventre et le sperme de Joshua couler sur ses cuisses, le petit gars était parti chercher quelque chose pour les nettoyer, Mesut sentit une légère larme couler sur sa joue et tremper l'oreiller. Ce serait ses derniers souvenirs de l'équipe d'Allemagne.

  
Joshua le nettoya rapidement avant de le prendre dans ses bras, lui chuchotant que tout allait bien se passer à l'avenir et qu'ils finiraient bien par se revoir. Mesut avait envie d'y croire, il voulait croire que tout irait bien et qu'Arsenal réparerait la douleur, mais pour l'instant, Joshua était celui qui l'aidait, alors Mesut profiterait de sa dernière nuit sous le maillot blanc.

  
Fin


End file.
